Panic Switch
by elementstofall
Summary: Bella, homeless and alone, is thrown into the life of the streets. She thinks it's the end until a bronze hair stranger offers her a new life. Is everything as it seems? ... Life is nothing but a game- will they fall, or triumph? OOC.


If you like it, I'll continue! This was similar to my original NaNoWriMo idea- but I decided to write a fanfiction version. ;)

A short chapter, for an introduction to both characters. :)

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Deciding I had overused my welcome in the coffee shop bathroom, I picked up my back pack with a grim expression and slung it over my shoulder. My joints groaned in protest, but I stood up from my seat on the windowsill and made my way out the room.

It was going to be freezing outside. The temperate had dropped dramatically during the day, probably just because God got bored and wanted to piss me off even more.

My hands shook as I walked out, hating how everyones stares were burning into my back.

"Disgraceful," I heard someone mutter and my eyes darted to the ground in embarrassment. I didn't ask for this life. You could say that I was literally thrown into it. My throat constricted and it took a lot of my effort to not cry.

_Don't let words get to you_, I told myself, but it wasn't helping at all.

I dug my hand in my jeans pocket and pulled out my remaining money. Three euros. Three _freaking_ euros. A huff escaped my lips as I stared at the coins.

I guess I was going to be hungry tonight.

I put the money back and walked out into the day. As soon as my foot had stepped outside, a bitter cold slapped me in the face. An uncontrollable shiver racked through me, but I ignored it as best as I could.

How on earth was I going to get a job? My tiny amount of cash would be lucky to let me last four days. A month ago, I could afford motels and shelters... but then my money just drained without me realising it.

I was so screwed.

The only option was to steal and that will just get me nowhere... just like last time.

_My fingertips reached out and I bit my lip in concentration. Trying to keep my face straight, I gripped the wallet with shaking hands and carefully began to tug it out. I glanced up at the strangers face. No reaction. He was still happily chatting to the waitress, who, I must __admit, was distracting him much better than I ever could. Seriously, her chest was a matter of centimetres from his face._

_Feeling more confident, and running out of time, I grabbed the wallet and pulled it out. He spun around with a furious glare on his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled. I almost dropped the contents in my hands just from hearing the tone of his voice._

_My instinct was telling me to run, but I was frozen in place._

"_Give me my fucking wallet or I'll call the police." His green eyes were full of so many emotions, it was like they had hypnotised me._

_His hair was such a mysterious colour... bronze almost._

_I mentally slapped myself, this was not the time to wonder over his extremely good looks._

_Instead of getting as far away from here as I could, I stupidly opened my mouth and rambled- quite possibly- the worst words in this situation._

"_Sorry... I w-was just... g-getting your attention..." I stuttered._

_He raised his perfect eyebrows and held out his hand expectantly._

"_I just w-wanted to ask... do you... uhh, dye your hair?"_

_His eyes widened._

"_It's... a really.. awesome c-colour and-"_

"_Are you fucking retarded?" He sneered, grabbing his wallet and turning around, back to the smug looking waitress._

_Then, I decided to run._

Stealing was definitely not an option.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Get back here, or you will face the consequence." My mother growled at me and I stopped in my tracks. My fingertips hovered over the door knob, my feet itching to get out of this room. "Turn around."

Hating her threats, I spun on my heel, my eyes meeting her fiery ones. My confidence soon faltered and I slouched nervously in my protective position by the exit. I spotted a clock to my right and I willed it to go faster.

"If you don't find a girl in one week, you will marry Tanya." She hissed. "You are a disgrace to this family. Carlisle and I have waited too long for this."

My hand clenched in a fist and it took all my effort not to throw something across the room in a fit. But I knew that those types of rages got me nowhere. I knew that from experience. "You're fucking crazy! Who cares if I'm single?"

"You think _I'm_ mad?" She challenged, eerily calm.

"Yes!" I screamed, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Before I threw myself out, I said, "but I'll find a girl... As long as you promise to give me enough money to get the fuck out of here."

I heard her smack her lips together from the other side of the room. "I would be glad to see you gone. I promise, _son_," she spat.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. ;)<strong>


End file.
